Amnesia
Overview Amnesia is a game that stars a ghost called Toritsuki. It is currently in version 0.06+. Amnesia is one of the less common games made in WOLF RPG editor, but sticks to a more RPG Maker 2003/2000 feel. Gameplay In amnesia, the main goals are collecting effects and viewing events to try and piece together Toritsuki's past, and how/why she died. Plot There are some events that explain a little bit about her past, such as interacting with the boy with blue hair in the dark gummy bear world with a chaser, after interacting with him you wake up and a stuffed bear appears on her nightstand. In the school located south of the tree world there is a school with a single girl in it that gives you the school uniform effect. When equipping the effect she follows Toritsuki rather quickly, but only with the effect equipped. In this same area, a desk next to the teacher's has a small vase with flowers. In Japanese tradition, when a student in school has passed away, a vase of flowers is placed on their desk. Interacting with the flowers warps Toritsuki to a small tatami room. Exiting the room reveals what appears to be an abandoned apartment, and going out of the balcony shows a girl with the same uniform as Toritsuki crying on the stairs. She can only be seen once, and it is impossible to go up the stairs. In another world, entering a broken glass jar/bottle reviles the same girl crying on the balcony with her knees up. A random event when entering the bed is waking up as human Toritsuki, but being unable to save, play NEZU, or go to the balcony, and attempting to leave just makings a shutting door sound, and Toritsuki wakes up as a ghost. Effects Unlike most Yume Nikki fangames, effects can be used in Toritsuki's room because essentially the whole world is her dream/spirit world/afterlife. *'Angel' - Toritsuki gains a halo and wings which make her go faster. *'Pigtails' - Toritsuki wears her hair in small pigtails with green hair ties. *'School Uniform' - Toritsuki wears a black-grey shirt and skirt with a blue bow that attracts the NPC in the school. *'Magical Girl' - Toritsuki transforms into a Magical girl with two outfits. *'Sea Slug' - Toritsuki becomes a small sea slug that moves slower. *'Cutter' - Toritsuki's weapon, she can kill NPCs with it. *'Teru Teru bozu' - Toritsuki wears a large cloth like a Teru Teru bozu, with a cyan string around her neck holding her up. Equipping this effect causes it to rain, and un-equipping it makes it stop raining. *'Ghost' - Toritsuki wears the traditional Japanese ghost triangle on her head. *'Ice pack' - Toritsuki wears a bag of ice on her head. *'Hakama' - Toritsuki wears what looks like a Hakama. *'Leaf' - Toritsuki wears a leaf on her head. *'Apple' - Toritsuki's head becomes an apple. It attracts worms in the Forest world. *'Sepia' - Toritsuki is in sepia colors. *'Cube' - Toritsuki's head is replaced with a green cube. *'Flashlight' - Toritsuki holds a flashlight. *'Drums' - Toritsuki plays a drum. Download/External Links 'Version 0.06+' Amnesia Wikia Page Version 0.06+□ (Chinese) Yumenikki.info Gameplay Video (Version 0.06) Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Category:WOLF RPG Editor Category:Chinese